


Three Days With Namor

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In Which the Fantasic Four have to take care of a very drunk Namor, and Johnny Storm is scarred for life.





	Three Days With Namor

**Three Days with Namor**

 

Latveria was a country that was run by the Super villain Dr. Doom, who had taken it over and crowned himself King. Its citizens were pitiful and completely under Dr. Doom’s control but when the Fantastic Four came they didn’t stop for its citizens, they headed to the fortress known as Doom’s castle

“Johnny get clear!” Ben Grimm shouted as he threw a huge piece of stone wall at the Doom-bots that were attacking the Fantastic Four. The human torch dodged just time and the Thing let out a great cry, “It’s Clobbering time!”

“Reed! Behind you!” Susan, the invisible woman called out as her husband, Reed Richards also known as Mr. Fantastic, he was jumped by two more Doom-bots. But his elastic body twisted free and the fight continued on. The team had come to retrieve a piece of technology that Doom had stolen from Reed Richards two days ago. It had been a long two days of fighting off Doom-bots and other enemies that Doom had recruited to stop them but finally they were here. After battling their way inside they were ambushed by ten doom bots but with team work the Fantastic Four were finally able to destroy them.

“Let’s start checking the rooms, and stay with your partners, if you find Doom then call us on the comm. We need to make sure that he doesn’t get away with the tech.” Reed said to his team, and then they split. Reed and Sue checked each room as quickly as they could while Jonny and Ben headed to the dining and living areas. A short time later Ben said, “Uhhh Susan? Reed? You two need to get down here. Jonny and I are in the dining room.”

“We are on our way Ben.” Susan replied and she and Reed ran down there to find Johnny and Ben standing just outside the dining room.

“What’s going on? Did you find Doom?” Reed asked, but before Ben could reply a loud voice shouted, “DOOOM! Blast you! Have your servants bring me more wine! Where are you? By the beard of Poseidon you will answer Namor! King of Atlantis!”

Reed and Susan’s faces were shocked as they entered the room to find Namor sitting at the end of the table and drinking heavily from a bottle. His eyes were unfocused and his movements sluggish as he finished the entire thing in one long draw. Then he threw the bottle and it shattered just next to Johnny’s head.

“Hey Fish Face! That almost hit me! Flame on!” Johnny became the human torch and flames crawled over his body, but before he could attack Namor, Ben held him back, “Hey there, hold on firebug!”

“Are you kidding me? He is obliviously in league with Doom we need to put him down and lock him up!” Johnny yelled.

“Now just wait a minute Jonny.” Reed said just as Namor lurched up from the table his hands placed on the table top for balance as he drunkenly yelled again, “DOOM! Where is the wine?!” His black hair was disheveled and falling into his blue-gray eyes.

“Namor?” Susan asked and she was surprised to see him focus on her, it looked as though at any moment he would pass out drunk but his gaze was intense.

“Susan? Are you really there?” Namor said in a softer voice, he took slow staggering steps towards her until he could reach out and touch her golden hair, “Have you finally decided to leave that coward behind and join me? Please tell me this is so and that I am not dreaming again.” He leaned in to try and kiss her but she pushed him back and said, “I’m here Namor but I am not going to be with you. What happened? Why are you here? Where is Doom?”

“Susan only you can calm the storm that is inside of me. My storm. Susan. Storm of Atlantis. Please kiss me and let me hold you as I have always wanted to do…” His words slurred as he tried again but this time Reed had stepped up and said, “That is Susan Richards now and you heard my wife. Take your hands off of her Sub-mariner.”

Namor’s mood went dark as he stepped back and he sneered at Reed, “You. You always ruin everything don’t you? If not for you Susan would have been mine long ago.”

“Yeah yeah I know. Now Namor tell us what are you doing here?”

“You think to order me? I am the Avenging son, the Emperor of the Deep! I take orders from no man!” Namor said his voice growing louder as he began to walk to Reed with his fists raised but Susan put an invisible barrier between them and said, ‘Knock it off Namor! We are not here to fight you!”

Namor stopped and Reed continued, “Please Namor, its important. Doom stole a very sensitive piece of technology from me and we need to get it back. What is going on here?”

“For claiming to be the smartest man in the world you certainly are stupid. What does it look like? I’m drinking. If only I can find Doom so that I may get more wine. He was just here.” Namor looked around as if that would make the masked metal villain appear but when he did not it was as if Namor had lost interest in the conversation and he stumbled over to the side table where there were more bottles of alcohol and he grabbed the nearest one, pulling the cork out with his teeth he spat it to the side and began taking another long drink. He didn’t stop until the bottle was done and then tossed it away where it shattered at Reed’s feet. “I came here because Doom had some information for me. About how the legal system in your country works. I am going to sue the human race.”

Reed gaped, “Why on earth would you do that?”

“I want to get revenge and hurting you surface dwellers in your own courts is sweet payback. More specifically the oil companies that just had a large spill in my ocean’s waters. They need to pay for what they did. You humans care so little for the sea. You are killing her. The things I have just seen, the death from that blackness. It seeps everywhere like an infestation.”

“We can help you with that. We have lawyers and you know Jennifer Walters?”

“She-Hulk?”

“Yes, she is a great lawyer, you don’t need Doom. We can get you all the information that you need.”

Namor shrugged and said, “Perhaps I will consider your suggestion.”

Namor grabbed another bottle and was going to drink again but Susan asked, “Namor please help us. We need to find Doom.”

“I know not where Doom has gone, he and I were sharing drinks. He is the only one who has wine that comes close to the perfection of Atlantean wine. The rest of the things you surface dwellers call wine is nothing but piss. I can’t go back to Atlantis until my business with the courts is complete.”

“Then why aren’t you at your building?” Reed asked in confusion.

Namor glared at him and admitted, “I was kicked out by my concubine. We had an argument.”

That caused shocked stares from all the members since Namor had never mentioned having a lover before. He was always too busy trying to get with Susan.

“When you find Doom give him my thanks for the wine.”

With that he tipped his bottle in farewell and staggered past the rest of the Fantastic Four and out the door.

“We need to go after him.” Susan said, “He is drunk and might get hurt.”

“So let him, isn’t he all great and powerful? He’ll be fine let’s find Doom so we can beat the living daylights out of him and go home.” Johnny said. Susan was going to disagree but then realized that finding the missing technology was more important and so they continued their search but after looking through the whole castle they found it to be empty and since it seemed as though Doom had left Namor’s company and the entire castle all together there was nothing left for them to do but go home. This made Ben and Johnny unhappy since they were looking forward to fighting. They got back to their jet but just before they took off Reed sighed and said, “Wait. Look.” Everyone looked out the window Reed was pointing to and saw Namor the Sub-Mariner passed out behind a statue of Doom. “As much as I don’t like the man you’re right Susan, we can’t leave him here. We need to help him. Ben can you-?”

“I’m on it stretch.” Ben said as he got out of his chair and went to get Namor. Susan gave Reed a smile and said, “Thank you.”

Reed shook his head and smiled back, “We can at least let him sleep it off at the Baxter building, one night.” Johnny grumbled but when Ben carried Namor back on the jet he saw that Namor was still clutching the wine bottle. Johnny tried to take it from the sleeping King. Namor slapped him so hard that Susan’s brother fell flat on his ass. “Hey! He did that on purpose!”

Namor snored.

“Leave him alone Jonny!”Susan said. Johnny muttered curses under his breath and the Fantastic Four plus one went home.

 

**Day One:**

Namor had taken over Johnny’s room; Johnny had to sleep on the couch. Susan was grateful that Franklin and Valeria where off at summer camp. She missed the kids but then it was good that they were not here to witness Namor’s actions. The Fantastic Four went back to trying to find any lead on Doom but the villain had gone into hiding. At lunch that day, Namor had staggered out of bed and joined them still drunk, he hit on Susan again and she ignored him. All the men members of the team glared at him. He barley ate instead he complained about how awful Johnny’s bed was and how he needed a better bed. He asked Susan if she would share her bed with him and that caused a fight that ruined lunch. The fighting continued all day until the Thing finally punched Namor out; Reed and Susan cleaned up and made Johnny drag him to bed.

 

**Day Two:**

Namor had to sleep on the couch since that was where Johnny had left him the night before.  He said he needed water and Johnny found an old inflatable kids pool that he set up in the living room. After he filled it with water Namor refused to sit in it. He was thrown in not to gently by Ben who threatened to take away his drinks if Namor didn’t stop complaining.

When Reed walked in around dinner time and found Namor sitting in his kids pool with his long legs hanging off the sides he just shook his head and told everyone that Doom was gone. They had no way of finding him and so they had lost. This made everyone, except Namor who didn’t care, disappointed.

It was raining outside and so Johnny couldn’t go out and do some hero work, he stayed indoors and fought with Namor over the TV and what they were going to watch. Namor got so angry that he threw the TV out of the tall building smashing a window. Which caused another fight. It ended with Namor drinking another two bottles of whiskey and passing out on the kitchen floor.

 

**Day Three:**

Namor woke up in a very bad mood, his hangover made his head ache and Reed tried to give him some headache reliever which made him sneer. He wasn’t going to take any surface dweller medicine and he drank another bottle instead, Reed rolled his eyes and gave Susan a look. Susan shrugged and left the room before Namor could flirt with her again. He camped out on the couch for the rest of the day and stared at where the TV used to be and ignored Ben and Johnny playing cards. He just tipped bottle after bottle into his mouth.

Later that third night Sue had just set the table and had dragged Reed out of his lab to eat, Johnny trailed behind them as they went to the kitchen where Ben had propped a drunk Namor up on the table and put a plate of food in front of him. No matter how much Ben disliked and even hated Namor he had a big heart and seeing the Sub-Mariner like this was concerning for everyone.

“It has been three days!” Johnny whined, “He has been sleeping in my bed, and drinking everything not nailed down. He is almost halfway through that crate of whiskey that Tony Stark gave us for Christmas last year! I am throwing him out!”

Susan rolled her eyes, but she understood why Johnny was upset. Namor was Namor, and usually that was enough to drive anyone crazy and since they had brought him home he had done nothing but drink himself stupid.  

“Aww leave Subby alone Johnny can’t you see that he is hurting. I think he loves this concubine of his. That’s the only reason a man would drink like this. He waved his hand in front of Namor but the King did nothing more than snore in his chair, his head tipped slowly down and was going to fall face first into the plate of food, but at the last second Susan moved it away and Namor slept on the dining table. She glared at Ben who only shrugged and said, “It would have been funny.”

“If what you say is true Ben then maybe if we can find out why he was kicked out we can try and get them back together? If he is happy with his lover then he wouldn’t bother us again. I think that this is an experiment worth trying.”

Susan, was tired of all the fighting but she had a kind heart and she hated seeing Namor this way, said, “You just want him to leave as much as Johnny does. I’m not throwing him out in the streets; you said we would help him.”

“I don’t care let’s just get him out of here.” Johnny said as he shoved food in his mouth, “Hey Subby! Wake up!” he tossed a potato at Namor’s head and that caused him to jerk awake.

“Who dares attack the king?!” His words were slow and his eyes were bloodshot. But he sat up in his chair and looked around him. The whole team was staring at him and then Susan elbowed Reed in the gut.

“Oaofff! Um yes, good to see you up Namor. I was thinking why don’t you go back home and maybe make up with your…lover? It seems as though being here is not going to make things better. I mean what happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” Reed said nervously, he was never good at situations like these; he wished he was back in his lab.

“I am waiting for my concubine to call me and beg my forgiveness. We had a rather heated disagreement and I am waiting for an apology.” Namor stated.

“Exactly how long are you thinking about waiting? I mean it’s been three days already.” Reed asked as he began to eat. The rest of the team ate but kept their eyes on Namor, who blinked and seemed confused and then angry, he said, “My concubine is stubborn and quick tempered. We have fought before but we have never let an argument last longer than three months or so. Give or take a month.”

Johnny spit out his drink and said, “I am not having Namor for a roommate for the next three months!”

“As if I would allow you the pleasure. I will be kicking you out shortly. I want your room back, although it is plain and clearly fit for a peasant I will still be taking it.” Namor stated as he got out another bottle and began to drink again.

“Reed! Sue! Ben! Do something!”

“Hey I know! Subby why don’t you just apologize and then you can go home?”Ben suggested.

“Namor does not apologize.”

“Namor’s about to get the hell beat out of him if he doesn’t!” Ben stated getting ready to fight.

“Ben please!” Susan said, “Namor how about you just call? Maybe talking will work things out?”

Namor looked at Susan with a sneer but then he thought it through and nodded. After dinner he took Reed’s phone and called. The whole team was waiting in the living room to make sure that Namor wouldn’t mess up the call. He was still drunk but then after it rang a few times the line was picked up.

“It is I, Namor, King of the Sea, Ruler of Atlantis, Emperor- yes I know you know it’s me. Wait a moment do not hang up on me! I simply wished to talk. About what? How about an apology? No! I want you to apologize to me. I have given you enough time to clear your head and see that your actions were unwarranted. What do you mean it was all my fault?! You listen to me; I will not have you-!”

He looked down on the phone and yelled, “Hung up?! Not one hangs up on Namor!” he crushed Reed’s phone and threw it hard enough to be embedded on the wall. Reed let out a sigh and then just shook his head.

Susan handed Namor her phone and he dialed again, “Do not hang up! I simply wanted to say that I truly think that we can put this behind us.”

A loud screeching yelling could be heard from the phone that made Namor’s pointed ears twitch. He looked at Susan who said, “Maybe talk about the good times?” She suggested weakly. Three days ago she would have never have believed she would be giving the Sub-Mariner relationship advice.

Namor’s voice was still drunk but it took on a husky sound that would melt chocolate, “Do you remember the first time we kissed? Your eyes were so big and blue, just stunning. I know that I don’t compliment you enough but you should know that I do miss you; I miss the way our bodies meld together when we make love. I want to hold you right now, to whisper in your ear and make you shudder. Would you like that? Yes, you would my little Sailfish, always so quick to have your hate turn into passion. Continue? Yes I will continue… I would first take your slim body in my arms and draw you close. So close that I can feel your heart beating through your chest. I would slide my hands down to grasp your sweet little ass. Do you remember that time we fucked on the beach? You were so shy to do anything like that in public, and then when you cried my name I thought that the entire world would hear.”

The entire team stared at each other shocked that Namor was having phone sex right in front of them. Namor began to massage his dick through his pants and that was the thing that made the whole team jump out of their seats and get the heck out of the living room, they ran into the kitchen and closed the door but they could still hear Namor.

“What about the time you visited me in Atlantis? We stayed three days in my bed, we fucked like animals. Rutting on top of you was like heaven. How your pale body looked spread out on my bed. How you mewled with pleasure and how tightly you held on to me. I still have the scratches from your nails. We had the servants bring in food and didn’t even see the outside world for those three days. My thighs were in burning pain by the end, you were insatiable. You exhausted me and I felt like you had completely drained every bit of cum from my cock.”

“My ears, they’re falling off!” Johnny whimpered as he tried to drown out Namor’s dirty talk, and Ben said, “I think I’m about to be sick!”

“Reed get him to stop!” Susan said she was scandalized, she loved Reed but any woman who heard the way Namor’s voice had turned husky and sexy would have given anything to be the one that he was talking to.

“I am not going out there!” Reed said but even their conversation was not enough to drown out Namor’s voice.

“I want your body beneath me now; my body is ready for you. Do you remember the time we fucked on my throne? You were bouncing up and down on my cock and it made you cum so hard.  How I miss those days, Are you about to cum? Namor will take care of you my concubine. You are mine. Only mine and no one else’s. I am coming back to your room tonight and when I do I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t walk straight for a month. Do you want that? Yes? Don’t move I will be there soon.” The sound of a phone being thrown through the window and shattering glass made everyone run out to see Namor climbing out of the newly broken window and fly drunkenly out into the air.

“Should we go after him?” Reed asked hesitantly.

“HELL NO!” Everyone yelled. Three days with Namor was 72 hours too long, and were happy to see him go. But then Ben said, “Did he have to break a second window? He could have just gone through the one he broke yesterday! Or taken the door!”

The King of Atlantis simply flew off but a gift basket arrived the next day addressed to Susan. The note read, _Susan I thank you for all that you have done for me. My concubine was very pleased by the end and it was all because of you. I want to thank you for being such a good friend. However if you ever decide to leave Reed. Only know that you are always welcome in Namor’s arms._

Susan threw out the note and took the large bottle of wine out of the basket and went to her bathroom where she spent the rest of the night in a hot bubble bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a funny fic so I wrote this and I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. I just really wanted Namor to be very drunk. The person one the other line is of course Pietro but the Fantasic Four dont know that. :) This was rated Mature for sexy phone talk.
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are very welcome!


End file.
